


Rough on the surface but you cut through like a knife

by ContextuaLIZd



Series: Amy's POV [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Bet, amy's pov, pre-peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContextuaLIZd/pseuds/ContextuaLIZd
Summary: Amy’s POV on “The Bet” and what went through her mind during the date that was supposed to be her “worst date ever”.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Peralti
Series: Amy's POV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200695
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Rough on the surface but you cut through like a knife

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched Brooklyn 99’s “The Bet” episode and it was as good as ever. We all know that it was a significant time for both Jake and Amy (the night that she flirted with him for 20 seconds and he became obsessed with her forever). But I really wanted to know what Amy must have felt the whole time cause I’m convinced that she was already into Jake that time, she just doesn’t want to admit it.
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift’s song “Willow”. Because I just couldn’t help but write a fic over a Taylor song. (I agree with everyone when they say that most of Taylor's songs are Peraltiago songs… ESPECIALLY “Willow”)
> 
> “I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night  
> Rough on the surface but you cut through like a knife  
> And if it was an open-shut case  
> I never would've known from that look on your face  
> Lost in your current like a priceless wine”

Today’s the day. This is the day that our bet ends. I don’t really know why I agreed to it. In the back of my mind, I knew Jake could win so easily. I’ve worked with him long enough to know that he really is a good detective. I guess I just got tired of hearing him claim that he is the best. He’s so insufferable and the competitive side of me just wants to embarrass him and prove him wrong. Plus this bet actually pushed me to work harder on my arrests. So I really think it would be a healthy challenge for me.

Things got even more interesting when Rosa suggested that he bet his car. I’ve always been curious about that car. It’s pretty sweet, but it’s actually really old and worn. I don’t really plan on wrecking it, though. I guess I just know that it’s somehow special for him and I wanted to know why. For Rosa to suggest it as a stake for this bet, then it must be really special. 

But when I said that the worst thing for me is to be one of those girls that Jake has made out with in his car, I don’t really know where that came from. Probably from all that talk Boyle gave about how Jake’s car is a chick magnet. I mean, it probably is. And knowing Jake, I’m guessing he’s made out with more than 6 girls in that car. His stories say so. And I think they’re true. Because even though he’s annoying, he really does have a way with girls and that charm and charisma can easily make a girl want to make out with him.

I really want to win though. It’s in my nature. I want to prove to everyone that I’m the best. And I really want to whip his ass. Though I have no idea what to do with his car yet. I’ve been teasing him about destroying it but I haven’t figured that part out yet.

Still, I tried so hard to get as many arrests as I could. And even up to the last minute, when I thought I had the upper hand, he caught me off guard by arresting a bunch of perps, increasing his numbers by a lot. I do feel bad about losing. But I’m quite impressed by how he pulled it off. He really is an amazing detective. 

Plus I’m interested in how this date would go. He keeps saying it’s gonna be the worst date ever for me. And unlike me, he seems to have pranks and shenanigans all planned out. He even gave me a 1 dollar ring and laughed and danced with the squad while announcing that he won. I know I’m gonna be the butt of his jokes throughout the night, but... I do like spending time with him. So maybe, this date wouldn’t be so bad after all.

He’s really testing me though. Making me wear this stupid dress that’s way too hot and uncomfortable. He did pick me up from my apartment using the car he decorated to catch as much attention as possible. And I gotta say, although his outfit is meant to be ridiculous, he actually looks cute in it. How this man can pull off a suit over khaki shorts, I have no idea. It’s annoying how he can look good at anything while I’m right here looking like a 7th grader who just had a growth spurt.

He tells me the rules of the date that I’ve heard him say a couple of times already. But then he tells me his other rule, “You’re not allowed to fall in love with me.” And I meant it when I said that it won’t be a problem. He’s not my type. He’s too playful and disorganized. Sure he’s cute and fun and smart… but we're just too different. So it’s never gonna happen.

We make our way to Shaw's bar where Boyle’s celebration for getting a medal of valor is being held, and the embarrassment begins. He had to announce to everyone that we have arrived using a megaphone as if my outfit is not catchy enough. We also danced that steerage jig that I have no idea how to do. I never dance, and the nature of this dance is really difficult for me. I just hate how much he craves for everyone’s attention all the time. Why can’t he just make fun of me on a date where it’s just the two of us?

Good thing the Captain had to make him follow through on a case. And it’s a stakeout too. I can tell he’s slightly pissed cause he has so much planned, but he can never say no to work. And I’m just so glad that he’s taking me with him. I’d be more than happy to work on a case than to keep dancing in this stupid dress. 

Also, I like doing stakeouts with him. I do hate his guts when he’s being so crass but he’s actually fun to talk to. His stupid jokes make me laugh all the time. Keeping me from getting bored or dozing off. Plus this way, I get to know him better. Like how he told me that his worst date ever is with a girl who cried about him being a Gemini. And that his car is actually special because it was the first car he ever bought after he came out of the academy.And that he bought it because it was the car where he pinned down the first perp he ever caught. I never thought of him to be the sentimental type. But it wasn’t that surprising really. I kinda always knew he had a soft side under all that confidence. The more that he tells me, the more I realize that there’s so much more to him than he lets on.

So yeah, I really don’t think this is the worst date ever. In fact, I’m really enjoying it now that it’s just the two of us. Yes, we’re working, but it’s nice talking to him while throwing nuts at him and making him laugh with my nut catching technique. I actually kinda feel bad about all his plans that may go to waste because we have to stay on location until the drop-off. He worked so hard to win this bet and put out all that effort for his pranks. I can only hope that he’s also enjoying my company like I am with his.

Plus we work so well together and I know that we can make this bust. So when we went in to distract the perps, role-playing as an arguing couple, I gladly went on with it. I just followed his lead cause I know it’s gonna work.

Then he calls me ‘darling’ again and I know it’s just for roleplay, but it’s the second time he’s called me that today. And it kinda makes me feel weird. Good thing we didn’t blow our covers off and we were able to catch the perps because like I said, we work so well together. Though when one of the perps said that he was glad Jake and I were back together even if we are arresting him, it once again made me feel weird. Did it seem like we were a real couple?

\-------

The next morning, when Captain Holt was talking to me in his office, he mentioned how it was a good decision for Jake and me to hold off the relief team last night because he didn’t think they would’ve been able to make the bust. But I had no idea there was a relief team, or that it had been held off. I thought the whole time it was just me and Jake. I do remember Jake taking a call from Holt last night. Maybe that’s what they talked about. 

But why did he do that? If he let the relief team take charge he would’ve been able to push through with his plans for our date. But he chose to work the case with me instead. I mean, it’s probably because he loves his job so much. But he spent so much money on that date. I can’t tell if he was just being noble and sweet or he just really doesn’t know how to manage his money like a normal person. Either way, this news did make me smile. Maybe he did enjoy the time we spent together last night like I did.

Maybe I should try to be nicer to him. I wonder what would happen if we stop teasing each other? So I came up to him to tell him I’m sorry that he spent so much money last night, which could count as another bad date for him. Then he answered that it wasn’t that bad… and my heart skipped a beat. But then he added that it wasn’t so bad because we caught the bad guys. And I honestly don’t know how to feel about that. I mean he’s right, but is that really the only reason why it wasn’t so bad? What am I expecting him to say really?

The atmosphere has become kinda weird between us. Or maybe it’s just me. Good thing I got distracted by the arrival of a package addressed to me from one Jake Peralta. I looked up at him confused and saw the horror on his face as he told me that he forgot to cancel. And I have no idea what he meant until the delivery guy started stripping in front of me.

Just when I thought he could be mature for a moment. He just couldn’t help but make fun of me. To be fair, he did apologize a lot and even tried to stop the stripper from doing god knows what. But I guess, that’s just how it’s going to be between the two of us. At least I have last night to remember a time when I didn’t win something but it doesn’t feel like I lost at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in my blog. 
> 
> https://contextualizd.wordpress.com/2021/01/23/rough-on-the-surface-but-you-cut-through-like-a-knife-fan-fiction/
> 
> Please check it out if you're interested. Thanks! 🌹


End file.
